


Say You Love Me...

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Jealousy [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Soft!Chyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Chyna needs reassurance, even after saving her lover.





	Say You Love Me...

“Is this man bothering you babe?”

Chyna’s voice is low, soft and reassuring, checking in but also clearly not wanting Fliss to be flirting. 

“Yes... actually...”

The man scurries away, leaving his wife behind him, still clearly trying to make Fliss want her even as Fliss turns away, focused only on Chyna. Her eyes searching Chyna’s own even as, finally, the woman leaves. She can see the hurt there, behind the softness.

“You know you could go after her... I’d.... I’d understand...”

Chyna’s voice is soft, she has taken abuse again tonight, endless chants of ‘She a dude’ and ‘Shemale’... Fliss understands why she’s saying this though and she is not leaving, her voice soft but tender. 

“Babe.... I chose you. I will always choose you.... why don’t you believe me?”

“I’m so....”

“Tall? Muscular? Beautiful?”

“You really think so?”

Chyna’s smile is soft, beautiful in it’s sweetness and Fliss smiles, stroking her girlfriend’s cheek again softly. 

“Yes... now shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
